Volver a sentir
by 1pikachu1
Summary: Cuando todo lo que quieres te es arrebatado un parte de ti deja de sentir, pero algunas personas pueden acerté volver a sentir. Kurapika no es el único sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta y en el examen de cazador encontrara a una persona a la cual quiso mucho y también esa persona lo hará volver a sentirse feliz y completo. Kurapika/oc
1. Chapter 1

**hola, esta es mi primera historia, este capitulo es algo así como un prefacio, espero que lo disfruten y si comentaran seria genial para que así señalaran los defecto o ese tipo de cosas y así sabría si mi historia tiene futuro como para subir capitulos regularmente.**

* * *

Volver a sentir

Prefacio

Una vida normal está formado por un conjunto de acontecimientos por los cuales casi todos hemos pasado, primero naces: eres una ternurita indefensa y sin ninguna preocupación, luego creses y pasas de bebe a niño: un pequeñín que hace las cosas sin pensarlas y sigue los ejemplos de los demás, hace travesuras, ríe y conoce a niños de su edad, luego pasas a ser algo así como un pre-adolecente: ese es el momento donde te arrepientes de lo que asiste cuando niño, los mayores comienzan a molestarte por peculiares cosas que asiste a esa edad, sigues el camino y ya eres un adolecente: momento que cada uno pasa a su modo y que casi todos al mirar atrás siempre se pregunta -¿Qué me paso por la mente para hacer esa idiotez?-de todas formas es algo normal, pero también cuentan otras cosas como tu personalidad para saber cómo serás, puede ser una persona madura alguien que no hará estupideces y será muy educado o alguien que es infantil que hará todas las idioteces posible para mantenerse divertido, aunque también existe la persona que tiene esas dos actitudes, que en un momento de necesidad se comporta como un adulto, pero en cualquier otro momento se porta como un niño. Y así llegas a esa etapa tan extraña llamada adultez: debes de comenzar a comportarte siempre con madurez, ir a una universidad, trabajar, etc. Luego de haber terminado la adultez tener una familia un trabajo, llegas a la vejez donde probablemente tengas hijos y nietos, en fin toda las vidas son distinta y dependerá del destino como la viviremos, al recordar mi vida en la tribu mi madre siempre me decía que no debía ser vengativa, pero llego el día en que toda esa vida, esas costumbres, esos momentos se desmoronaron, y todo ese momento fue por la culpa del genei ryodan.

Con tan solo 8 años todos esas etapas de mi vida que pensé que viviría se derrumbaron, poder pasar por esas etapas en mi tribu con las personas que amaba no se podría cumplir. Ese día perdí todo lo que quería, a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi hermano, a sensei, a kurapika y todos mis otros amigos. Ahora ya había cumplido los 12 años y hace cinco años que había sido la masacre, pero logre reponerme logre salir adelante sin que la venganza dominara mis acciones, pero de todas formas ese odio nunca se iría de mí, el solo hecho de pensar en la tortura que sufrieron me hacía perder el control de mis acciones.

Así que ahora cumpliría el sueño que de pequeña había compartido con mi hermano y con kurapika, yo Kira Kuruta me convertiría en la mejor cazadora que haya habido, recolectaría los ojos de la tribu kuruta y me mantendría de pie sin importar lo que esté sucediendo, ¡yo lo lograre!

* * *

**Algo cortito lo se pero esto es solo el prefacio, gracias por haberlo ****leído**

** !Adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! he terminado el segundo capítulo (o bueno creo que es el primer capítulo, ya que el otro era como un avance) me costó un poquitín pero ya está completito. **

**Por cierto la foto de portada es mi OC, yo dibuje la imagen que esta puesta, pero yo NO la invente, si no que cuando encontré una imagen me gusto y decidí dibujarla y ahora que empecé esta historia me gustó mucho la apariencia para mi OC.**

**En fin hunter x no me pertenece.** **Espero que os juste y tengan una linda lectura _:3_**

* * *

Volver a sentir

Capítulos uno: Comenzando el viaje

Sentí un poco de pena al ver el diario en mis manos. Ese era el único objeto que tenia de mi vida en la tribu Kuruta, todas mis cosas habían sido quemadas o destruidas. Ese pequeño diario significaba mucho para mí, ahí estaba todo lo que me había pasado antes de masacre, ahí estaban escritas las aventuras que había vivido junto a mi hermano Pairo y mi mejor amigo Kurapika, pero como lo había dicho eran solo recuerdos, momentos que no volverían a pasar por más que lo deseara.

Pase las hojas una por una, viendo los dibujos y escrituras que estaban en ellas, hasta que llegue a una de las más recientes. Era un dibujo, un solo dibujo de la persona que en los últimos años se convirtió en mi amigo y protector, él fue mi salvador y siempre ha estado conmigo en momentos difíciles, aun me acuerdo del extraño día en que lo conocí.

_Flashback_

_Pequeñas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlas. No eran por causa del fuerte dolor que producían mis heridas, eran por la impotencia de saber que no logre cumplir mi promesa, que no podría encontrar los ojos de mi familia, de mis amigos y de todos mis conocidos. Al parecer todo el esfuerzo que hice no sirvió mucho, esos hombre tenían razón, yo no era más que una niña, no me podía defender, mis capacidades no daban como para enfrentarme a diez hombre por mi sola. Y ahí estaba yo tirada en el piso, sintiendo como la vida se estaba yendo._

_Podía escucharlas voces y risas de esos hombre, todos ellos habían llegado a mí por que trabajaban para una de las familias del bajo mundo. Intente mover mis brazos, pero fue una Azaña imposible ya que la fuerza no me daba. De pronto escuche como todas las boses paraban, no estaba segura de que pasaba solo podía ver sombras, había una que se movía por todos lados, era más pequeña que las otras, pero cada ver que se movía uno de los hombres caía al muerto._

_-¿estás bien?- pregunto acercándose a mí-¿puedes oírme?-_

_ -Ss…ii- dije con voz ronca. Sentí como paso sus brazos por debajo de mis piernas y de mi espalda._

_- Te llevare a un hospital- dijo en voz baja, mientras comenzando a caminar._

_-mu..chas gr…acias- me costó decirlo pero sentía que debía de agradecerle, aunque no tuviera las fuerzas para hacerlo._

_-no me agradezcas, asesinar a esas personas era parte de mi trabajo, Solo has tenido suerte- hablo tranquilamente, como si fuera algo normal para el hablar de la muerte._

_-de todas fo..orm..as igual me has salvado, in..cluso ahora me es..stas ayudando- no pude evitar hablar entrecortado, el dolor había bajado, pero aún se sentía bastante fuerte. _

_-uhh?... creo que es verdad- dijo asiendo que sonriera, me acurruque en sus brazos, por extraño que sonara me sentía un poco protegida cerca de él, lo cual sonaba bastante loco para mi lado razonador._

_-¿tu m..e podrías enseñar a pe..lear?- hable en voz baja, sinceraren quería aprender a defenderme. El entrenamiento en mi tribu para los niños era algo obligatorio, pero para las niñas era una decisión propia, y la única forma de entrenar era comenzando a entrenar a los siete años. Por esa razón yo no tenía tanto, solo pude tener un año de entrenamiento antes de que llegara el Genei Ryodan._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-quiero poder defenderme por mi sola- abrí los ojos lentamente, sabiendo que mis ojos estaban rojos. Al ver mis ojos dejo de caminar y me quedo mirando por varios segundos –mis ojos son uno de los objetos más bellos del mundo. Son deseados por cientos de personas, quiero aprender a defenderme, a poder cuidar de mi misma- al hablar deje todo el dolor que sentía y mis palabras salieron con gran confianza._

_Me miro por varios segundos hasta que por fin hablo –creo que te podría ayudar, pero no sería siempre, no soy una persona que este mucho tiempo fuera de casa- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sonreí gigantescamente y lo abrase, algo de lo cual me arrepentí al instante, ya que un fuerte dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo._

_-no te muevas- ordeno, comenzando nuevamente a caminar- por cierto soy Killua-_

_Sonreí inconscientemente –yo soy Kira- una emoción que no sentía hace muchísimo tiempo comenzó a llenar mi pecho, sentí una gran felicidad, tal vez esta sería la forma de que mi vida comenzara a mejorar un poco que fuera._

_Fin Flashback_

Así fue como conocí a ese adicto por los chocolates. Al tiempo de haberlo conocido me mude a la Republica de Padokia y Killua cada vez que volvía de una misión o le daban permiso para salir de la montaña Kukuru,nos juntábamos y el me enseñaba a cómo luchar u ocupar distintos tipos de armas. Así estuvimos por años, entrabamos, descansábamos, hablamos o simplemente nos sentábamos en el parque disfrutando del paisaje de un buen helado.

Ahora estaba en el aeropuerto lista para dar el examen del cazador, no poder ver a Killua era una de las pocas cosas de las cuales me entristecía, pero dar el examen es algo que debía de hacer sí o sí. Page mi pasaje y comenzó a caminar por el aeropuerto ya que mi vuelo saldría en media hora. Seguí caminando sin un rumbo fijo hasta que choque contra alguien el cual me hiso caer al piso.

-lo siento mucho- mi voz fue bajando cada vez más al darme cuenta de quién era- ¿Killua?-

-sep, ¿qué pensabas en dejarme solo?- dijo poniendo la mano en su corazón dramáticamente.

-como estas aquí que ha pasado con tus padres ¿han muerto? ¿Te dejaron venir? ¿Se han se han vuelto locos? – hable rápidamente ignorando su pregunta.

-No, me he escapado- hablo tranquilamente.

-¿!que tu asiste que!?-

-hey tranquila, además yo ya estaba planeando esto desde hace ya tiempo. Tu sabes que ya me he cansado de matar- toda mi furia se fue con las últimas palabras que él dijo. Como me iba a enojar con el cuándo el solo escapo de su hogar porque estaba aburrido de matar personas sin razones.

-okay, entonces que harás en todo este tiempo?- pregunte con un poco de pena.

-te acompañare a dar el examen, no es obvio-

-en serio?- dijo esperanzada.

-siip- dijo el joven asesino sin esperar la reacción de la niña, la cual se tiro a sus brazos abrazándolo con toda su fuerza.

-¡eso es súper genial Killua!- Dijo al haberlo soltado –ven vamos a comprar tu pasaje- llevo al joven arrastrado por el piso hasta la boletería.

Luego de haber comprado el pasaje y de ya poder haber subido, ambos estaban cómodos en sus asientos comiendo golosinas y hablando de cosas sin sentido. Kira siempre deseo ser cazadora, pero ahora que daría el examen se sentía ansiosa, y la mejor parte es que lo podría dar con su amigo, aunque una parte de ella le decía que algo muy importante cambiaría su vida no podía sentirse más ansiosa por descubrir que seria.

* * *

**¡Termino! Que les ha parecido ¿le ha gustado? ¿No les ha gustado? Comenten y así me dicen que les pareció. **

**En el capítulo hice que Kira no fuera tan fantástica en un principio, ya que estoy intentando que sea un poco realista (claro que no en todos los aspectos) para que ella llegara a ser fuerte fuera por entrenamiento y no solo por genes o ese tipo de cosas.**

**Eeeeen fin esto ha sido el capítulo , y muchas gracias por haber leído.**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
